Una nueva vida, una nueva amenaza
by lnardi
Summary: después del ataque del instituto Alien, todos empiezan nuevas vidas, con las personas que mas quieren, ¿o no? Hikari, parejas principales HirotoxOC


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Aclaración 1: Cualquier similitud con otro fic es pura coincidencia

Aclaración 2: Esta historia está en un universo alterno, y se sitúa 7 años después del ataque del Instituto Alien

Letras en itálicas habla el personaje principal de la historia

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y mi noción del tiempo

Flashback

Que se te ofrece Canon – Seijiro

Sabe a qué vine – Canon

Habla – Seijiro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Ya sé, lo que planea hacer con los otros equipos – Canon con un tono tranquilo

¿Y? – Seijiro con tono de indiferencia

Como ¿y?, ellos esperan al menos intentarlo, que usted los vea jugar, no que les corte las alas de antes de nacer – Canon

Ya sabes cuales son mis equipos favoritos – Seijiro tomando su taza de té

En ese caso, quiero hacer un trato con usted – Canon

Bien, soy todo oídos – Seijiro volviendo a tomar té

Si yo Hikari Hattori, alias Canon, renuncio voluntariamente al Instituto Alien – Hikari

Crees que con eso va a cambiar algo – Seijiro diciendo eso con sarcasmo

No, pero si yo renuncio, usted les dará al menos una oportunidad a los equipos de Burn y Gazelle – Hikari

Está bien - Seijiro con un suspiro – y que quieres que le diga a él haciendo énfasis en él

Solo, que lo quiero mucho – Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos

Cuando ya se marchaba Hikari/Canon del lugar

Eres una gran chica – Seijiro con una sonrisa en su rostro – habrá una clínica a la que tendrán que acudir para rehabilitación

Lo sé, Adiós – Hikari despidiéndose y con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo que se vio de ese momento era como el único equipo liderado por una chica se alejaba.

Fin Flashback

7 años después

Una chica de pelo naranja se levantaba pesadamente de su cama

Otro día, la misma rutina de siempre – Hikari

_Hikari Hattori/Niwa, 21 años, presidenta de los corporativos Hattori, conocida en el Instituto Alien como Canon _

La joven tomo un baño, busco algo para llevar al trabajo, comió cereal y se preparó para salir a ganarse la vida, como solía decir ella

Nos vemos, Saru y Sora no hagas ningún desastre – Hikari le decía a un perro Akita* y a un perro Shita**

'El mismo tráfico de siempre, debí tomar el tren' – Hikari pensaba mientras algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

Ring Rin, sonaba un teléfono

Eh, esperen es mi teléfono – Hikari tratando de buscarlo entre todas sus cosas – Diga, Habla Hikari

Disculpe señorita pero, tenemos un pequeño problema - ¿?1

Clara chan, cuando llegue allá me dices, estoy solo a una cuadra – Hikari

_Clara Kurakake, mejor conocida como Clara, Recursos Humanos, tiene 20 años, algo preocupada, ella era parte de Instituto Alien, está comprometida con Fuusuke Suzuno, mi pesadilla número 1 _

Vamos Clara, deja de preocuparla - ¿?2

Otra con lo mismo – Hikari con un gran suspiro

_Maki Sumeragi, mejor conocida como Maquila, vicepresidenta, 21 años, comprometida con Segata Ryuuchirou, sigue hablando de ella en tercera persona, mi pesadilla número 2 _

Solo dejen que ella llegue, ni siquiera es tan importante - ¿?3

_Yuki Kurione, mejor conocida como Rhionne, 21 años, Ejecutiva de Ventas, comprometida con Atsuishi Shigeto, y ya no usa mascara, mi pesadilla número 3_

Mientras las chicas se peleaban por si era o no importante, no se habían dado cuenta que ella ya estaba en la oficina

Chicas – Hikari

Si – Yuki, Maki, Clara con brillo en sus ojos aun en el teléfono

Que es lo que me tenían que decir – Hikari – estoy aquí

Clara, dile – Maki

Yo, tú contestaste la llamada – Clara

Maki no hizo nada – Maki

Maki nunca hace nada – Clara con un tono de sarcasmo

Bueno, lo que quieren decir es, hablo el presidente de los corporativos Kido, quiere una reunión contigo lo más pronto posible - Yuki

_Yuuto Kido, 21 años, presidente de los corporativos Kido, sigue siendo un gran estratega, suele jugar futbol en sus ratos libres, tiene la idea de juntar a los 3 corporativos más importantes de Japón. Comprometido con Touko Zaizen _

Oh, claro – Hikari – ahora lo llamo, alguien sabe el número de su oficina

Si – Clara – toma dándole un papel 81* 3** 67 894 56

Gracias – Hikari llamando desde su oficina

Corporativos Kido, buenos días, habla Haruna en que puedo servirle – Haruna Otonashi

Hola Haruna, soy Hikari Hattori, de los corporativos Hattori, quisiera hablar con Yuuto Kido – Hikari

Por el momento está ocupado, en un momento te atiende – Haruna

Hermano, tienes una llama en espera – Haruna

_Haruna Otonashi, 20 años, asistente personal de su hermano, piensa convertirse en una gran periodista algún día, es novia de Shiro Fubuki su primer novio oficial y que Kido acepta _

Puedes pasarla – Kido

No te molesta esperar, ¿o sí? – Haruna

Claro que no, gracias – Hikari

Hola Hikari – Kido en la otra línea

Buenos días Kido san – Hikari

Te molesto unos minutos, estoy atendiendo a alguien por teléfono – Kido

Yo espero – Hikari

Bien como te decía Hiroto, esto va a hacer grande, lo único que falta es la reunión – Kido

'Esperen acaba de decir Hiroto, bueno hay muchos personas que se llaman Hiroto, pero… ´ Hikari pensando

Bien Hiroto Kiyama, hasta pronto – Kido

_Hiroto Kiyama, 21 años, presidente de los corporativos Kira, mejor conocido como Gran, mi antiguo novio, de su vida personal no sé nada _

'no puede ser, no él' – Hikari

Perdón, que tuvieras que escuchar eso – Kido

No hay problema – Hikari tratando de fingir una sonrisa

¿Estás bien? – Kido

Sí, estoy de maravilla – Hikari mintiendo

Si tú lo dices, como ya sabrás, quisiera que los corporativos Kido, Kira y Hattori se asociaran, dado que cada uno contrala sectores de comercio diferentes – Kido

Entiendo – Hikari

Me gustaría, que dentro de tres días nos reuniéramos los tres para almorzar – Kido – te parece

Por mí no hay problema – Hikari

Kido, Hiroto te habla – Haruna

Perdón, Hikari – Kido

No te preocupes, se cómo es esto – Hikari

Hiroto, dame 5 minutos – Kido

Claro – Hiroto

Bien, Hikari, el miércoles a las 9:00 am estaría bien – Kido

Claro – Hikari – muchas gracias señor Kido por atender mi llamada

Gracias a ti Hikari Hattori – Kido

'Esperen digo Hikari Hattori la chica que desapareció del Instituto Alien' – Hiroto

¿Y? – Maki

Eh, ¿cuento tiempo llevas ahí? – Hikari

Desde que dijiste Hiroto – Maki – no me digas que te gusta Hiroto Kiyama – con un brillo en sus ojos –

'Acaso lo había pensado hecho en voz alta´ - Hikari

Oye no tienes trabajo – Hikari

No, Maki ya termino – Maki – cuenta cuenta de donde lo conociste

No lo conozco – Hikari intentando sonar molesta

Vamos, Maki te conoce, y no sabes mentir – Maki

Que tu no ves la tele – Hikari enojada

Kari, no sabes mentir, estas enamorada de Hiroto Kiyama - Maki más que segura

Achu – Hiroto

Salud, Que te parece el miércoles a las 9:00 am para desayunar con Hikari Hattori – Kido

Espera dijiste Hikari Hattori – Hiroto

Si, ¿por? – Kido

Es que dentro del Instituto Alien, había una chica que se llamaba Hikari Hattori alias Canon – Hiroto – Ella y su equipo desaparecieron antes de que eligiera al equipo supreme

Entonces la conoces, a la famosa chica genio toca el violín, termino dos carreras profesionales antes de los 18 años – Kido – Jajajajaja

De que te ríes – Hiroto aun sin encontrarle la gracia

Hirotito va a ver a su noviecita – Kido con un tono burlón

¡Kido!, bueno si era mi novia, pero – Hiroto

Lo ves, vas a ver a tu novia – Kido

Bueno, contigo no se puede – Hiroto – nos vemos el miércoles

Adiós – Kido

Achu – Hikari

Pero aun no me has dicho de donde lo conoces - Maki

Salud – Yuki – se me hace que tu antiguo novio está pensando en ti

O alguien habla mal de ti – Clara sonando preocupada

O Hirotito está pensando en ti – Fuuko con un tono burlon

¿Ahora tú también? – Hikari

_Fuuko Kuri, 21 años, una de mis mejores amigas, mejor conocida como Cript comprometida con Satoshi Mutou, __mi pesadilla número 4 _

Que ninguna de las cuatro tiene trabajo – Hikari sonando molesta

Si – Yuki – ya nos vamos, enojona con exceso de sarcasmo

Ring ring

Corporativos Hattori buenos días – Hikari

Hola Hikari - ¿?

Si, ¿Quién habla? – Hikari

Entrenadora Hitomiko, quisiera que formaras parte de equipo de fútbol femenil de Japón – Hitomiko

_Hitomiko Kira, mejor dicho Hitomiko Kudo, 35 años, casada con el entrenador Kudo desde hace 6 años, tiene 2 hijos un niño de 4 años y una niña de 2 años, espera la llegada de su tercer hijo, se lleva bien con Fuyuka _

Está segura de eso yo ni siquiera juego futbol – Hikari

No, pero jugabas cierto – Hitomiko

Si, y cuál es el punto de esta conversación – Hikari – tratando de llegar al punto de esto

El punto es que dentro de 2 semanas va a ver un partido para decidir quién formara parte del equipo femenil de Japón – Hitomiko – Espero que vayas

Oye Kari – Maki

Si Maki – Hikari

Dentro de 2 semanas Maki va a jugar para ser seleccionada como jugadora de Japón, puede faltar - Maki

Claro Maki - Hikari

Etto – Clara jejeje – a mí también me llamaran por eso

Porque no me dicen quién va a faltar – Hikari

¿Segura? – Yuki, Maki & Clara

Si chicas – Hikari

3 minutos después

Ten – Maki

¿Qué es esto?- Hikari

Tu lista son 9 – Yuki

Kinki Nozomi

Nanakaze Rimu

Sumeragi Maki

Morino Rumi

Kuri Fuuko

Kukakake Clara

Touichi Ai

Kurione Yuki

Miwa Reiko

Bien – Hikari

Ya eran las nueve y cuarto, cuando

Ring ring

Corporativos Hattori, en que puedo ayudarle

Busco a Hikari Hattori, por favor - ¿?

¿De parte de quién? – Hikari sonando divertida

Hiroto Kiyama – Hiroto con una leve risa

Ella habla – Hikari casi sin poder decir ni una sola palabra

Kari, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Hiroto

Estamos hablando ¿no? – Hikari

No me refiero a esto, me refiero a hablar tú y yo de frente, tomar un café, ¿Qué dices? – Hiroto sonando seductor

Si, dame 15 minutos – Hikari

Paso por ti – Hiroto – Te quiero susurro como un leve suspiro

Hiro... - Hikari No pudo terminar la frase cuando él ya había colgado 'porque me haces esto Hiroto´

15 minutos después

Hola buenas noches, estoy buscando a Hikari Hattori – Hiroto

Buenas noches, y ¿Quién es usted? – Guardia

Hiroto Kiyama, su novio – Hiroto con una sonrisa en sus labios

Nunca supe que tuviera novio, pase, está en el último piso, aunque ella siempre toma un atajo – Guardia

¿Un atajo? – Hiroto 'porque una ejecutiva toma un atajo´

Si, para escapar de otros ejecutivos, toma el elevador sube hasta el penúltimo piso y de ahí vas al único helecho que hay en la habitación y te lleva a la oficina de la presidenta – Guardia

¿Cómo sabe todo eso? – Hiroto

Ella me lo dijo – Guardia sonriente

Gracias – Hiroto

Siguió las instrucciones del guardia, tal como había dicho, el único helecho que había paso por un pasillo lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona entrara, al fin vio una luz, piso una fritura por error

'Que hacia una fritura aquí´ – Hiroto

'Ese ruido' – Hikari mas no le dio mucha importancia

Sintió como dos brazos fuertes la abrazaban, tierna y delicadamente, cuando giro

Hiro... - Hikari otra vez no había podido terminar la frase, esta vez no porque él había colgado, sino porque la estaba besando, al principio puso un poco de resistencia, al final término respondiendo el beso

Mi pequeña Canon – Hiroto

Hiro... – Hikari de nuevo no pudo terminar su frase, si otra vez la había besado, pero esta vez desde el principio respondió al beso

Kari – Hiroto dándole un beso en su mano

¿Pero cómo lo supiste? – Hikari Aun sin comprender

Fácil, cuando llame a Kido por segunda vez tu hablabas con él, y me dijo que si la famosa chica genio Hikari Hattori, y sabía que eras tú – Hiroto

Pero... – Hikari

Pero nada, ven vamos – Hiroto

Cuando habían caminado 10 metros...

Hika... - Maki pero no había nadie

Ma... – Hikari si nuevamente la había besado

Shuu – Hiroto – no hagas ruido

Hikari Hattori, otra vez te volviste a escapar – Maki enojada

Se escuchó que se cerró la puerta, con mucho enojo

¿Así que te escapas? - Hiroto pregunto curioso

Tú también lo harías, si tuvieras 5 pesadillas – Hikari

Jajajajaja – Hiroto – sigues siendo la misma, vamos

¿Dónde vamos? – Hikari

A cenar – Hiroto

Hiro... – Hikari le dio otro beso, más lento y más seductor

Que rico sabes a cereza – Hiroto en un tono seductor

HIROTO – Hikari gritando

Shuuu, Jejeje, me gusta la cereza, sobre todo si esta en tus labios – Hiroto dándole un suave beso

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo

Vamos, tengo una reservación en 20 minutos – Hiroto

¿Una reservación dónde? – Hikari

Lo sabrás cuando llegamos – Hiroto

Salieron por la puerta principal, Hiroto se despidió del guardia le digo gracias y hasta pronto, y le pido que no dijera nada

Disculpe no ha visto a Hikari Hattori – Maki

Lo siento señorita Sumegari, no la he visto salir – Guardia mintió como muchas veces lo había hecho cuando Hikari salía de su oficina escapando de sus 5 pesadillas

Maki la busco en el todos los pisos, y nada

¿La encontraron? – Maki algo preocupada

No, su auto sigue aquí – Clara

¿Dónde estarás Hikari? - Yuki

En la bodega tampoco está – Yuuko

En el estudio tampoco – Nozimo

_Nozimo Kinki, 21 años, mejor conocida como Pandora, comprometida con Hiromu Miura, __mi pesadilla número 5_

¿Dime a dónde vamos? – Hikari

Ya te lo dije, vamos a cenar – Hiroto con toda naturalidad posible

Pero... – Hikari

Listo ya llegamos – Hiroto

Abrió la puerta del auto, pero era una casa, ¿pero la casa de quien...?

Perdón hermana, no quise molestarte – Hiroto

No hay problema – Hitomiko

Ella tenía un embarazo de 3 a 4 meses, se veía hermosa con ese vestido de maternidad

Cuñadito, que sorpresa – Michiya con algo de sarcasmo

_Michiya Kudo, 37 años, casado con la entrenadora Hitomiko desde hace 6 años, tiene 2 hijos un niño de 4 años llamado Hiromi y una niña de 2 años llamada Michiko, espera la llegada de su tercer hijo, se lleva un poco pesado con su cuñado _

Mami, mami Hiromi me molesta – Michiko grito una pequeña niña

_Michiko Kudo, 2 años de edad, tiene un hermoso cabello violeta oscuro como el de su padre, el color de ojos azules como los de su madre _

Hiromi, porque molestas a tu hermana – Hitomiko sonando enojada

Yo no hice nada – Hiromi

_Hiromi Kudo, 4 años, tiene un hermoso cabello azul de su madre, y el color de ojos de su padre _

Discúlpalos, desde el comienzo del embarazo ha estado así – Michiya

Oh, se me olvidada, le presento a Hikari Hattori – Hiroto

Hola, mucho gusto – Hikari con una sonrisa

Hiroto, puedo hablar contigo – Hitomiko

Claro – Hiroto

¿Por qué me hablaste en la mañana?, ahora veo que es más que obvio, pero... – Hitomiko

La amo, por eso lo hago – Hiroto – Así como tus amas a él entrenador Kudo

Si pero... – Hitomiko

No me digas que no lo amas, ahora ya van a tener tres hermosas pruebas de ese amor – Hiroto sonriendo

Si – Hitomiko tocando su pequeño vientre – ¿qué piensas hacer después?

Siempre he querido formar una hermosa familia – Hiroto

Lo harás – Hitomiko

Mocoso, ya vamos a comer – Michiya gritando y cambiando radicalmente cuando se dirigió a su esposa – Cariño vamos a cenar

Vamos, antes de que se ponga de ogro – Hitomiko riendo

Hola pequeño – Hikari sentándose al lado de el

No soy pequeño, mi nombre es Hiromi – Hiromi haciendo énfasis de Hiromi***

Bueno, sigues siendo un pequeño – Hikari

Jajajaja – Hiromi

¿Y qué es tan gracioso? – Hikari

Mis padres me dicen lo mismo – Hiromi

¿Y?, ¿porque no te llevas bien con tu hermanita? – Hikari

Ella es la que no se lleva conmigo – Hiromi haciendo un puchero

Bueno eso es normal entre los hermanos, a mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano – Hikari triste

¿Tus padres no quisieron? – Hiromi

No, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 2 años como tu hermana, no recuerdo mucho de ellos, pero eran unas buenas personas – Hikari sonando triste – Pero eso ya paso

Lo siento, no debí preguntar – Hiromi con tristesa

No te preocupes – Hikari – es una historia muy larga

Quisiera oírla algún día - Hiromi

Hiro, Hikari vengan vamos a cenar – Michiya

Vamos – Hikari dándole la mano al pequeño

Jejeje – Hiro ruborizado

En que ayudo – Hikari aun tomada de la mano de Hiromi

En... – Hiroto volteando a ver a Hikari – nada 'que linda se ve´ sonrojado

¿Qué te pasa tío? – Hiromi

Nada – Hiroto aun ruborizado

El pequeño niño empezó a reír

La comida era deliciosa, claro la entrenadora Hitomiko cocinaba muy bien, cuando de repente

¿Hay algo cayendo? – Michiya

Suena a un balón – Hiroto

Es un balón – Hikari

Tomen a los niños, lo siento cariño – Michiya cargando a su esposa

Casi al salir de la casa, un balón cayó sobre ella y origino una explosión y los seis salieron volando

¿Qué demonios paso? – Hiroto – Un balón como el del instituto Alien

¿Quiénes son? – Hikari observando a 5 persona en el cielo

Somos los nuevos integrantes del Neo Alien - ¿?

¿Qué? – Michiya

Destruiremos a los antiguos miembros de Instituto Alien, y los que pelearon contra ellos - ¿?

Y de la nada desaparecieron

Hiromi – Hikari con la voz quebradiza – por favor Hiro despierta, pequeño despierta

Michi – Hiroto – despierta princesa

Hiro – Hikari llorando – por favor despierta

Cariño, déjate de bromas – Michiya

Hikari tomo su celular y marco a su oficina, sabía que alguna de sus 5 pesadillas estaría ahí

Corporativos Hattori, buenas noches – Maki

Maki – Hikari

Hasta que por fin decides hablar – Maki molesta – Sabes qué...

Maki, no es momento para que me regañes – Hikari sonando seria

¿Qué pasa? – Maki preocupada

Necesita que llames al hospital, hay tres personas heridas, una mujer embarazada y dos niños pequeños – Hikari

¿Pero dónde estás? – Maki tratando de anotar todo lo que decía Hikari

Calle 5 poniente número 9 – Hikari

¿Pero? – Maki

Maki, solo llama al hospital casi no tengo... – Hikari mirando su celular que en la pantalla decía saldo agotado

Kari, Kari – Maki – ¿Sigues Ahí?

3 minutos después llegaron dos ambulancias y un pequeño auto lujoso con ellas

Hikari, mírate nada más – Maki – observando a la joven que tenía moretones por todas partes y una herida no muy profunda en el brazo izquierdo

Estoy bien – Hikari tratando de disimular el dolor

No, no lo estás – Hiroto enejado

Hiroto, ¿tú también? – Maki - él tenía menos moretones y el brazo derecho menos lastimado

Por favor, tiene que llévelos al hospital – Hikari señalando a la entrenadora Hitomiko y los niños

Señorita necesita ser revisada – Paramédico

Ellos son más importantes – Hikari

Kari - Hiroto

Maki los lleva al hospital – Maki dirigiéndose al paramédico

Yo voy con mi esposa, pero los niños... – Michiya preocupado por sus hijos

Yo voy con ellos – Hikari

Hikari, estas... – Hiroto

Si, tu ve con Maki – Hikari – vamos a estar bien

Hikari – Hiroto dándole un beso

Oigan Maki sigue aquí, vamos Hiroto – Maki

Kari, cuando llegamos al hospital me puedes contar tu historia – Hiromi quedando dormido en los brazos de Hikari

Claro – Hikari con un susurro

Llegaron al hospital, Hikari se negó a recibir atención médica, hasta que los niños fueran atendidos, Hiroto y Maki llegaron 15 minutos después que ellos, todo parecía normal, la entrenadora Hitomiko y su bebé estaban estables, los niños estaban en observación, al parecer el que recibió más daño fue Hiromi.

Hiroto, puedo preguntar algo – Hikari – algo preocupada

Si claro – Hiroto – dime

¿Por qué le pusieron Hiromi? – Hikari

Bueno, antes de que mi hermana se casara tuvo 1 embarazo, los dos estaban felices, pero era un embarazo delicado, y perdió al bebé, estaba destrozada, pero después se casa y tuvo 3 embarazos todos delicados, y con los mismos resultados que el primero, y cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Hiromi, estuvo mucho tiempo en reposo, ella estaba tan feliz cuando iba a nacer, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, Hiromi nació prematuro de 7 meses, así que para ellos fue difícil era tan delicado, que pensaron que no viviría, y cuando paso todo el peligro decidieron ponerle Hiromi, que significa... – Hiroto con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo terminar la frase

Bendecido por Dios, un nombre muy bonito – Hikari limpiando las lágrimas de su novio

Disculpen necesitan ser revisados – Enfermera

Claro – Hiroto, Hikari

Fueron llevados a dos cubículos separados, al parecer no era nada grave, pero los médicos temían que se fueran a infectar, y descubrieron que los dos tenían un gran raspón en la espalda, pero todo bien

Voy a ver a Hiromi – Hikari

Yo voy con Michiko – Hiroto

¿Cómo estás? – Maki

Bien Maki, gracias por preocuparte – Hikari

Mañana si quieres no vayas – Maki – nosotras no encárganos de todo

Gracias, voy a ver al pequeño – Hikari

Hiromi – Maki

En la habitación de Hiromi

Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? – Enfermera

Hikari Hattori – Hikari

¿Qué es del paciente? – Enfermera

Su tía, novia de su tío – Hikari

Pase – Enfermera

Hola pequeño – Hikari comencemos la historia

Fin del Capítulo 1

Notas finales *Akita Inu o Perro Akita (秋田 犬) es una raza de perro originaria del Japón, llamado así por la prefectura de Akita, donde se cree que tuvo su origen. De vez en cuando se le llama Akita-ken. En sus orígenes fue un perro de caza mayor y durante generaciones fue usado por los guerreros del Japón como perro de defensa y ataque. También fue usado para cazar osos. Es un perro fácil de entrenar y de un carácter muy equilibrado. Cariñoso y protector con la familia, desconfiado con los extraños, aunque no atacará por capricho

**El Hokkaido (北海道犬) es una raza de perro, también conocida bajo los nombres de Ainu-ken, Seta y Shita. En Japón, su nombre se acorta a Dō-ken. El Hokkaido es originario de la prefectura homónima de aquel país.

***Hiromi nombre de origen japonés que significa bendecido por dios

Espero que les haya gustado, jejeje es el fic más largo que he escrito, bueno el capítulo 1 más largo que he escrito

Capítulo 2

La historia de Hikari Hattori


End file.
